


Late Night Lovers

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader is male, Underfell Sans (Undertale), because i thought it was hot, don't drink and drive kids, friends to....sorta lovers?, reader lives on a farm, sans has a truck, sans is wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Sans drives out to your place, wasted and having been cheated on. Right now he needs his best friend...but what will happen when he gets there?
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Series: Poets and Skeletons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Late Night Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/gifts).



> So here's oneshot number two in this collection! \owo/ I hope everyone enjoys it!

Late Night Lovers 

Sans gripped the steering wheel of his pickup as he sped down the road, angry tears filling his sockets. "S-s-s-stupid fucking b-bitch....go on 'head....see if I c-care!!!" He shouted at no one before letting out a quiet hiccuped sob. He swerved a bit on the dark country road, his only source of light being a half moon and his flickering yellow headlight, the right one blown out. "S-She can go fuck a....a rat for all I give a shit!!!" He slammed harder on the pedal, ignoring the speed limit sign as his CD continued to play in the background. 

_**In our headlights** _

_**Staring, bleak** _

_**Beer cans** _

_**Deer's eyes** _

_**On the asphalt** _

_**Underneath** _

_**Our crushed plans** _

_**And my lies** _

_Stupid.....damn cheating whore!!!_ He thought as he gripped the steering wheel impossibly tight, red eyelights hazy from the alcohol and tears. He looked out the window, frowning as he continued down the lonely road, his destination hazy in his stupor. 

**_Lonely street signs_ **

**_Power lines_ **

**_They keep on flashing_ **

**_Flashing by_ **

Suddenly, another car was in his sights....and facing him directly. _Shit!!!_ He swerved to miss them and his truck spun in circles before coming to a stop in the dirt of a barren field. He heaved a few breaths, trembling as he shook his head. _Shit.....shit shit shit....._ His chest heaved for breath as his Soul pounded in his chest. _Fuck.....that was too close....._ Trembling he grabbed his cellphone and scrolled down for a familiar number....yours. 

_**And we keep driving into the night** _

_**It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye** _

_**And we keep driving into the night** _

_**It's a late goodbye** _

"Goddamnit not now!" He shut his radio off and called you, hoping for whatever miracle that you were awake. It rang.....and rang.....until finally you picked up.

"Sans? It's three in the morning...." You yawned on the other side. He could almost picture it....maybe you were even rubbing your eyes like most humans do. "Whaddya want?"

"Y/n........y/n I'm headin' over.....eh heh or I was until...well.....car.....bright light and swerving."

"Dude are you drunk?"

"Off my boney ass."

"Seriously what the hell Sans?! We've been over this!" You let out a frustrated sigh and Sans couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. You had taken extra time to help him pass his drivring test after all so of course he knew better. He could always just teleport but....you really wanted to teach him to drive. Plus he was wasted: no way he was risking getting lost in the void with a stupid teleport. He also knew for a fact he didn't want to go home and Grillby wasn't going to call him a cab. "Ugh...where are you currently?"

"Half way between hard and wasted?"

"...."

"....About ten minutes south of ya."

"I'll be there soon. But we will be talking about this."

"No problemo chief....."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sighed as you drove down the road, looking for any sign of your friend. You had always known Sans was reckless but this was icing on a tall cake for you. "Stupid moron....what the hell was he even thinking?" You mumbled as you spotted his truck, black tread marks leading to its resting place in the field. "Old man Dickers is gonna be real upset about this..." You climbed out of your small car and knocked on the driver side door. "Sans?"

"Mmmnh~? Whosssat?"

 _Goodie he's passing out..._ "It's me, your very tired and currently disappointed friend. Now open the door up."

"Mmmkay~...." As soon as the latch was opened Sans came spilling out of his seat. You barely caught him in time, his breath burning your skin and making you flinch from the smell. "Nice one...you're soft and squishy..."

"And you smell like you've been living in a wine casket." Swinging his arm over your shoulder you helped him to your car, his feet dragging slightly. "Yeesh talk about 'dead weight'."

"Heh heh heh....you made a funny..." You rolled your eyes at him and buckled him into the passenger seat. "You're...a good friend.....yanno?"

"Well I do try." You admit. The drive was quiet as you headed back to your small farmhouse. This wasn't the first time you've dealt with a drunk Sans before, but this was the first time he had driven all the way out to you. Especially drunk. Pulling up the gravel driveway, you could hear Sans grumble under his breath. "Oh stop bitching. For the last time I'm not getting a paved driveway."

"Would be easier~....urgh I feel sick...." Wasting no time you unlocked the door and Sans opened it. He gagged and threw up, the sounds almost pathetic. You decided to ask how he could get sick with no stomach later and waited until he was done. You undid his buckle and helped him into your modest house, music playing inside. "This....song again?"

"I like it." You chuckled. Sitting him down on your couch, you took his coat off and hung it on the nearby coat rack. "So mind telling me-"

"She....fuckin' cheated on me Y/N...." His words made your heart stop and you slowly turned to him. "Came 'ome from work at the shop...an'....she was fuckin' dry humpin' another dude....a human dude...." You winced a bit as he spat out the word 'human', but chalked it up to him being drunk. "Y/n....what'd I do wrong?"

"You didn't do a fucking thing wrong Sans." You walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand gently. "Some people are just shitheads like that." You grabbed some medicine and a glass of water, setting it on the table beside you. Monsters usually didn't stay drunk for very long and you could clearly see Sans was slowly coming around. He grumbled and rubbed his head, eye lights flickering in his skull as he tried to focus.

".....Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you put up with me?" He asked, voice hoarse. "I'm a shitty monster. Lazy as hell, foul mouthed and....and....broken...." He whispered the last bit. He looked so small to you, curling up and pulling his legs to his chest. You gave him a quick once over. His thin white t-shirt had a mustard stain on it, his shorts worn and one sock had a hole in the heel. His hands trembled slightly as the red stains on his cheek bones became more prominent in the low lighting of your living room. Despite the fierce, angry persona he always had around others, he always showed this side of him to you. It made your heart ache painfully as you grabbed his hand, squeezing it in comfort. 

"Sans that doesn't matter: none of it does." You implored. "You're funny, smart, you never back down from a challenge. You raised your brother all on your own!" You looked down at your own slipper clad feet, sighing. "Who....who wouldn't fall for things like that?" He gave you a funny look and you felt your cheeks warm up. "W-well I mean-" Your words were silenced as a warmth covered your lips. "Mmmnh?!"

The sudden kiss was sloppy, wet and needy. You could feel small sparks as his tongue moved over your shocked lips, prying them open and then touching your own. Alarm bells rang off in your head as you melted into the kiss, gripping his upper arms and finally moving him away. "S-Sans no....you're drunk, not thinking right." You gasped. 

"Y/n please.....I...I need this...." His red eyes were desperate, tears pricking at the sockets.

"....But you said you're not g-"

"To fuck what I said....please....tonight I just wanna forget 'er. I trust ya not to push it too far...please before I'm sober and hung over." You frowned and looked away for a moment. The pleading voice he gave you wasn't one you heard often...but at the same time this was your best, 100% straight friend. You already had your heart broke once learning that....and now to basically be whiplash? It made it hurt worse. But even still, you were always there for him the same way he was for you. After a few more moments you gave him a soft nod. "Thank you y/n....thank you..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans felt your mouth press against his teeth. If he was being honest with himself he knew deep inside that what he was doing was unfair. Unfair to him and to you...especially you. It was no secret how you felt about him, and you were willing to push it aside for his selfish needs. _I'm so sorry y/n.....but I need this..._ He pushed his tongue against yours, groaning as the muscle twined with his in a dance that had no beat. The song continued in the background as he felt hands running along his arms, the heat of your skin on his bones sending shivers through him. 

_**Your breath hot upon my cheek** _

_**And we crossed that line** _

_**You made me strong when I was feeling weak** _

_**And we crossed, that one time** _

_**Screaming stop signs, staring wild eyes** _

_**Keep on flashing, flashing by** _

He groaned as hands traveled further along him, hooking around the waistband of his shorts. _Shit I....I'm doing this..._ His drunken mind slogged through him, his movements slow and careful. He slid hands under your shirt, feeling your tone chest quiver with his ghostly touches. Slowly he moved upwards, feeling your nipples harden as he flicked them almost playfully.

"A-ah...Sans...." Your voice was soft, just little puffs of air against his mouth as you moved for another kiss. He felt your own hands wander, sensitive tips grazing over his scarred bones. "Hmmnhhh...." Your low hum as your nipples were teased, the shortness of your breath as he slid fingers along your sides....this was a part of you he had never seen. It almost made him....excited.

_**And we keep driving into the night** _

_**It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye** _

_**And we keep driving into the night** _

_**It's a late goodbye** _

Sans let out a low rumble akin to a purr as you finally pulled his shirts down enough to show his growing member. It lit the room with its dim red glow, twitching the more you touched his ribs and kissed the corner of his mouth. He felt rather then saw you moving, the shift in the couch cushions and breath leaving his mouth to ghost his throbbing dick. "Sans....I don't-"

"T-this is fine y/n.....promise...." He breathed, sighing as your hot breath made him twitch more. He waited patiently for the moment you would touch him only for him to moan as instead a wet heat engulfed his magic. "Gh~! Y-y-y/n...?!" He was shocked as your mouth enclosed his erect member, tongue moving sinfully against his heated magic.

_**The devil grins from ear to ear when he sees the hand he's dealt us** _

_**Points at your flaming hair, and then we're playing hide and seek** _

_**I can't breathe easy here, unless our trail's gone cold behind us** _

_**'Til in the john mirror, you stare at yourself grown old and weak** _

Your tongue lolled around his member, sliding across the slit. He shivered as he moved his hands behind him to grip the arm of the couch. "Ha-ah....hah.....ngh hah...." He panted and slowly thrusted into your mouth, feeling you jerk slightly as you deep throated him. The warmth of your mouth seemed to seep into his very Soul, his mouth hanging open as he panted. What happened next was on instinct: he teleported you both to your room. The moment his back hit your creaky bed, everything seemed to freeze as you looked at him.

"...Seriously Sans?" You whispered softly. Both of you stare at one another before you moved away. "Guess it's just a knee jerk reaction eh?"

"Hey bud-"

"No it's alright Sans." You held a hand up to stop him. "I'll sleep downstairs ok? Get some sleep." You walked out of the room, leaving him alone and hard. He sighed, rubbing his face as his magic slowly died down.

_Shit...I fucked up didn't I...._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stirred at the smell of bacon and eggs floating through the living room from your small kitchen. Rubbing sleepy eyes, your blanket tangled in your legs. Grumbling you made to sit up when a plate was in your face. " _ **Eggcellent**_ morning, eh?"

"Oh ha ha Sans." You smiled anyways, taking the plate. You sat up more so he could sit at the other end. You took a few bites before memories of what happened last night began to play unwanted n your mind. "Hey-"

"So-" You both looked at one another, chuckled anxiously and Sans rubbed his forehead. "Y-Ya go first bud."

"No you should. I want to know what really happened last night Sans."

"Whaddya mean? I told ya she-"

"Sans you haven't been talking to anyone in the past two months. Two months!" He winced as you shouted and a small part of you felt bad for it. "Do you know how worried we all were? How worried I was? And then you drive to my place completely sloshed and-"

"She cheated two months ago also." You're words were halted by his meek whisper. "I....I've been in my truck....and at Grillby's......tryna get my head wrapped around everythin'...." He put his plate on the small table in front of you and seemed to curl in on himself. "I just got wasted. So fuckin' drunk at times everythin' blurred. Yet....it wasn't 'cause she cheated. It was 'cause I wasn't upset 'bout it. Like, I should've been, yanno?"

"Sans..." Hearing him pour his Soul out to you hurt a lot more than you expected it to. Once Sans had his girlfriend you accepted that the two of you would never happen, even if Sans told you he wasn't gay in the first place. 

"T-then.....then I started thinkin' 'bout ya." His slang was coming in heavy as he rubbed at his sockets. "So much. Everythin' I could. Yer kind Soul.....yer warm eyes.....the way ya laugh and smile...it made me feel all gooey. And sick. Real sick. Like puke in the toilet after bad burrito's sick."

"So glad I make you like that." You grumbled.

"But....I kept thinkin'. And I just needed to see ya. Hence why I drove out 'ere. And....and then stuff happened and we, yanno...kissed and all...." He sighed, rubbing his forehead and then burying his face in his hands. He looked so small next to you, ribs heaving with each breath. "And it felt.....right. I know what I've told ya before an' all tha'......fuck I'm so confused..." You placed a hand on his back, rubbing his spine soothingly. "Fuck y/n I'm so sorry...."

"Don't be. Since I never did try to get in touch with you, it makes me a pretty bad friend. So I guess we both suck."

"Though if las' nigh' were anythin' ta go by yer sucking game is far better than mine." You both laughed at that, your Soul warm at hearing him. "So....what does this make us?"

"Let's go with 'work in progress'. Sound fair?" You both looked at one another, hands moving to hold each other.

"Think I can do tha'.....thanks y/n." You smiled and placed a tiny kiss to his cheek, grinning as he turned red from the touch. Knowing you could rile him up slightly made up for last night in your eyes.

"No problem Sans.....and you're moving in. No more truck for you."

"Do we get to share a bed?"

"Couch for your boney ass."

"Aww."

_**And we keep driving into the night** _

_**It's a late goodbye** _

_**Such a late goodbye...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic was Late Goodbye. Fun fact: It was used in Max Payne 2!!!


End file.
